english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Will Friedle
William Alan "Will" Friedle (born August 11, 1976) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ron Stoppable in Disney's Kim Possible and Batman/Terry McGinnis in Batman Beyond. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2015) - Jeter Kan Toon (ep51), Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Blue Beetle/'Scarlet Scarab'/'Jaime' *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) - Batman/'Terry McGinnis' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016-2018) - Bewildero (ep40), Eric (ep19), Janitor (ep48), Johnny Cobra (ep40), Mason (ep19), Parker (ep48) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Ken (ep6), Shem (ep6) *Bunnicula (2018) - Captain Science Magic Love (ep91) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - Ron Stoppable *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005) - Ron Stoppable (ep59) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013) - Man-Beast (ep14), Patron (ep14) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2010-2011) - Randy *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Fusion (ep12) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Prince Ragnar *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Peter Quill/'Star-Lord', Miner#1 (ep15), Spaceport Guard#2 (ep14) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Peter Quill/Star-Lord (ep51) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2005) - Batman/Terry McGinnis, Kyle Rayner (ep8) *MAD (2011-2013) - Owen Lars (ep53), Additional Voices *Static Shock (2004) - Batman/Terry McGinnis (ep40) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017-2018) - Museum Robots (ep10), Number Forty-Four (ep20), Number Ninety-Seven (ep17), Number Seventy-Four (ep23), Number Thirty-Four (ep20), Officer Reynolds *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Bryan, Jason, Jock (ep12), Radio Announcer (ep17), Student#1 (ep7), Trevor (ep15) *Teen Titans (2004) - Fang (ep19) *The Batman (2005) - Gearhead (ep31) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Doyle Blackwell *The Zeta Project (2001) - Batman/Terry McGinnis (ep8) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Lion-O *Transformers: Prime (2013) - Bumblebee (ep65) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2016) - Bumblebee (ep95) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2017) - Bumblebee, Butch, Dispatcher (ep1), Father (ep28), Game Voice (ep12), Junior (ep7), Motorist (ep5), Righty (ep20), Security Guard (ep11), Security Guard (ep34) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2016) - Video Game Voice (ep42), Wade Wilson/Deadpool (ep42), Web-Beard (ep95) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Nereus 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Anton, Cultist, Youth 1 *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Batman/'Terry McGinnis' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Nightwing/'Dick Grayson' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Nightwing/'Dick Grayson' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Nightwing/'Dick Grayson' *Disney's Kim Possible: The Secret Files (2003) - Ron Stoppable (Singing Voice) *Lego DC Batman: Family Matters (2019) - Nightwing/'Dick Grayson' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Nightwing/'Dick Grayson' *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Mayor Mercury, Additional Voices *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Bumblebee 'Shorts' *DC Nation: Green Arrow (2014) - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Darwyn Cooke's Batman Beyond (2014) - Batman/Terry McGinnis *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2017) - Peter Quill/'Star-Lord' 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: SweetJustice (2019) - Lex Luthor, Truant Officer *Disney's Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) - Ron Stoppable *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Ron Stoppable *Stretch Armstrong: The Breakout (2018) - Citizen in Hat 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat (2017) - Peter Quill/Star-Lord Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Batman Ninja (2018) - Red Robin/'Tim Drake', Laughing Mask Samurai B *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Advent Rising (2005) - Councellor Sevan, Gideon Wyeth *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Blue Beetle/Jaime *Disney's Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (2002) - Ron Stoppable *Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? (2006) - Ron Stoppable *Jade Empire (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Willy Gaines *Teen Titans (2006) - Fang *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Doyle Blackwell *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Seifer *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Jaster Rogue Theme Park Attractions *Transformers: Autobots Alliance (2018) - Bumblebee Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors